


Manipulator

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [2]
Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Shippy Fluff, just gay shit, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: !! if you haven't read my story Dual Hearts yet you may wanna check it out before reading this one as it sets up the relationship between the boys and the grump gang !!Just some Septiplier smut, as per Septiplier terms and conditions, THIS IS FICTION. I don't ship Mark and Sean as real people.





	Manipulator

Laughter filled a small room occupied by five men, a tv playing a black and white sci-fi series, long forgotten now the friends were several drinks in to boisterous conversation. Sharing a small couch, Mark sat on one side, closest to the door to the room, his best-friend-turned-boyfriend, Jack, seated next to him in the middle. On Jack's other side was his friend and editor, Robin, beside the couch were two enormous bean bag chairs. One was simply an over-sized bean bag chair, the other larger and oblong, Arin had the regular bean bag to himself, Danny sharing the oblong one with their friend Ryan. They'd each been sharing their wildest convention stories, each trying to one up the previous story in awkwardness. Tonight's celebration was closing a long week of insane schedules and travel, various conventions and game expos had exhausted them all, but not enough to prevent the friends from spending their last hours together before each returning to their corners of the Earth.

Scattered laughs finally ending, Jack coughed to clear his throat, wiping his eyes on his shoulder sleeve as he stood. "I gotta take a piss, I'll be back in sec." He excused himself and gingerly stepped around his friends in the bean bags, leaving the door open behind him as he disappeared. Mark watched him go before turning back to continue their chat, catching the last moment of Danny sending a text and putting his phone back in his pocket. Ryan was saying something about a new challenge trend he was interested in parodying for a Power Hour video with the Grumps when Jack's phone buzzed against Mark's leg, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he got up. Mark grabbed it to move it from it's unsafe position, poised to slip between cushions, but he caught sight of the message preview on the lit up screen. It was from Danny. Why were they texting if they were in the same room?

Curious indeed, Mark swiped his thumb up the screen to unlock the phone and nearly dropped his jaw when he realized Jack didn't have any sort of security password or pin for his phone. His shock merely intensified when he read the last few messages in the thread.

Dannyboy: So what, you have a daddy kink now?

He punctuated his statement with several laughing emojis.

Jack: Don't judge me, it's hot as fuck I can't help it.

Mark bristled at the thought of Jack discussing their sex life with their friends, but found his annoyance dampened by a growing curiosity, Jack had NEVER mentioned any dirty secrets or kinks to him.

Dannyboy: If you pop a boner in here I'll be forced to point it out and make a scene.

Jack: I'm so fucking backed up at this point it wouldn't even surprise me. If he gives me another one of those looks I'll need to borrow a pair of jeans, it's been MONTHS. I don't even think we'll have time before my flight tomorrow.

Mark glanced around the room, wondering why Jack hadn't said anything to him. He didn't notice Robin had been watching him look through Jack's phone. He read the final and most recent message.

Dannyboy: Fuckit adjustment, Fuck the flight, and fuck Mark, the first I mean figuratively and the second I mean literally. Is that what started your little fanfiction problem?

Another several laughing emojis ended the conversation so far, but it intrigued Mark, leading him to back out of the messages and brazenly open Jack's browser. There were several tabs open but the current page was on a website for sharing stories, and Jack appeared to be three chapters into one story. Without scrolling up to see the entire chapter, Mark scanned the paragraph in the center of the screen and nearly choked. It was fanfiction, as Danny had said, that wasn't all that odd, even Mark himself could appreciate a well written fic, but this was different. _This_ was _smut_.

Backing out to the home screen and re-opening Jack's inbox, Mark locked the screen and set the phone down, missing Robin's watchful eye as he did so. Jack reentered the room and took his spot between Mark and Robin and joined the chat Robin and Ryan were having about editing. Suddenly the spot where Jack's knee had been resting against Mark's the entire night felt scalding hot, Mark couldn't stop from glancing periodically at Jack as he spoke. The night came to an end soon after, as many of them had planes leaving in the morning. All five men exchanged goodbyes and shuffled to the perspective rides, various ride sharing cars that had been called ahead. Mark and Jack shared a car as Jack was staying with Mark, Robin was heading for the airport tonight to catch an early flight home.

Mind still processing what he'd just read, Mark spent the ride in silence, Jack talking animatedly about their trip the whole way home. Grabbing clean clothes from his suitcase, Jack told Mark he was going to shower before bed, leaving Mark to his own devices for the next half hour or so. Mark shut himself in his room taking a seat on the edge of his bed as he considered his next move. Things had really been amazing with Jack, all because of Danny, and of course here he was again, eyes wide open to Jack's needs thanks to the Love Guru. Mark laughed to himself, standing and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Perhaps he had been neglecting Jack's sexual nature, his libido could do circles around Mark's, but tonight Mark would make sure Jack slept like a rock, and walk a little crooked tomorrow.

Carefully padding his socked feet to his bathroom, Mark stripped the last of his clothes and steeled himself in front of the glass shower door. Jack was facing the shower head, water hitting his chest as he angled his head back to massage shampoo into his thick brown locks. Mark waited for the perfect moment, after Jack had rinsed his hair and hadn't yet grabbed his loofa. His time to strike was at hand, he pulled open the shower door, causing Jack to jump and swear loudly, Mark laughed at this as he silenced Jack's startled cry with a sudden and ravenous kiss. Relaxing into the powerful hands that moved to his waist, Jack slipped his arms around Mark's neck and let himself be backed against the cool tile of the shower. Moving his mouth to Jack's favorite sensitive spot on his shoulder, Mark raked his teeth before sucking the flesh into a purple hickey. "I know your dirty secret," Mark whispered hoarsely, rolling his hips up against Jack's, preventing him from replying by causing him to moan weakly.

Tilting his head back to give Mark more room to stake his claim, Jack could barely understand his words, mind clouded by pent up lust, "Please, Mark, just fuck me." Jack pleaded, digging his nails into Mark's back as teeth clenched tighter around his collarbone. With little effort, Mark picked Jack up and propped him against the wall, sliding his hands to cup Jack's ass, slipping a single digit into the exposed hole. Gasping slightly at the sudden sensation, Jack wrapped his legs around Mark and held tight. Mark smirked into Jack's shoulder and added a finger, slowly pumping them in and out. "Mmm, god it's been so long," Jack breathed into Mark's ear. Mark wouldn't last much longer just watching, he added a third finger and very carefully stretched the tight hole, his dick twitching in excitement. "You've been starving for it, haven't you?" He cooed. Biting his lip hard, Jack gasped as Mark withdrew his fingers, "Yes, please- I need more."

"I'll give you more when you ask for it nicely." Mark purred, his velvety voice reaching through Jack's ears down to his erect prick, "Please, Mark, please fuck me." He begged, his sweet, small voice breaking. Smirking sinfully, Mark lazily rubbed the length of his shaft against Jack's open entrance. Jack whined anxiously, but received no indulgence. "Mark, please... _Please_ ," Jack continued begging. "Hm, I love to hear you beg, but it's missing something..." Deep voice laced with menace, Jack took a risk and complied as Mark licked from his collarbone to his ear lobe, "Please fuck me, Daddy." His pleading voice hit the perfect note for his lover. Mark couldn't even pretend like he was in control anymore, he thrust once and hilted himself completely into Jack, causing him to cry out in a beautifully balanced mix of pain and pleasure. Pumping his hips at dangerous pace, Jack came almost immediately, but Mark needed more.

Pulling Jack's head forward to meet him in a kiss, Mark dipped his tongue into Jack's mouth and groaned as he felt Jack's tongue rise to meet him. Heated and hungry, the kiss was the only thing anchoring Mark to the world, the incredible sensation of Jack clenching around him blinded Mark. The shower was still hot when Mark felt his orgasm coming, his testicles tightened between his legs and he cried, "Fuck, baby, you're too tight for Daddy," Jack's dick hardened again instantly, "I'm cumming already." Mark grunted and shuddered a gasp as thrust in forcefully, as deep as he could go, ramming into Jack's prostate, causing him to yelp as he came again on Mark's stomach, desperately clutching the shoulders of the man who held him.

Leaning their combined weight against the shower wall, the two panted, foreheads touching as they tried to come down. Gently pulling out, Mark let Jack's feet find the floor again before he released him. Wobbling slightly, Jack chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend, "Thanks for that." Mark laughed too, "I can't help myself around you. You bring out the worst in me. And the best." Legs trembling, Jack held fast to Mark's arms, uncertain of his ability to stand. Understanding without needing to be told, Mark shut off the water and lifted his lover from his feet, carrying him like a bride back to their bed. Bending down to carefully settle his lover, Mark tried to lean up again to fetch them towels, but Jack's arms held fast around his neck. Mark barely had time to glance up before Jack giggled and pulled him down onto the bed next to him. Laughing, Mark snuggled up to Jack, both still dripping onto the bed sheets. They lay next to each other exchanging kisses for a few moments, "Let me go get some towels or new sheets so we can get dry, 'kay?" Mark's smooth and tender voice replaced the hungry and dominant one from only moments ago.

As Mark disappeared back into the bathroom, Jack grabbed his phone from the nightstand where he had left it when he undressed. He sent a short text to the last person who had messaged him.

Jack: How did that work so perfectly?

Setting his phone back on the nightstand, Danny's reply came in as Mark reappeared with a massive towel and a new fitted sheet for the bed. Jack grinned at him and scooted off the bed, allowing room for Mark to make the bed. As he came around to the last corner, Jack's phone was still alight with the notification from Danny. 

Danny: Told you it would work. Mark is too nosy for his own good

A laughing emoji followed the reply, as well as an eggplant and a splash of water. Mark straightened his back and about-faced, Jack was standing at the foot of the bed giggling. "Did you set me up?" He scowled at his slender lover. Jack exploded into cackles and he fled from the room, Mark quick on his pursuit, "You asshole, you can't take advantage of my bad manners like that!" Mark cried as he chased Jack, both still entirely naked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic then take a look at my other works in the Septic-ego series! Comments give me life and kudos are always much appreciated !  
> If you have a prompt, drop it in my inbox and I'll see if I can tackle your idea!


End file.
